


Smile Like you Mean it

by thegreatandpowerfultoaster



Category: Dragon Age: Origins, Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening
Genre: Cuddling, Established Relationship, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Semi Suggestive, Suggestive Themes, pretty much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-11-01 06:48:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10916532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatandpowerfultoaster/pseuds/thegreatandpowerfultoaster
Summary: Amell hasn't slept in Maker knows how long. Anders tries to help.





	Smile Like you Mean it

She was pacing slowly around the Keep for probably an hour. She hadn't slept in two days, (he would know, being that he was there when she went to sleep, and had been since his Joining). "This isn't good for you, Amell."

 

She sighed, throwing a stack papers onto a nearby table, and looked up at him, her eyes bloodshot and foggy."I know, thanks. But what else can I do?"

 

He supposed that this was due to the Darkspawn, or the Wardens from Orlais' death. It almost hurt to see his commander so ill looking and almost...helpless. "Sit down, perhaps? It isn't much but it's a start." It was a weak suggestion, he knew, but he did want to help somehow. She shook her head, though.

 

"Can't. Have to finish this and then deal with some recruits, I-"

 

"Andraste's tits, woman! It's nearly eleven. You aren't going to really do that, are you? They're all in bed, in case you hadn't noticed."

 

Her brow furrows in confusion, and she stretched up on her toes to look out a window. To find the sky dark, he supposed. "Oh. I hadn't noticed that it was so late. No matter."

 

Then the Warden-Commander proceeded to continue her slow circles around the room, after retrieving her papers. He tried to look back down at the book she had gotten him in Amaranthine and focus his attention there but... That wasn't going to happen.

 

"C'mon. You can even sit on my lap. I promise I won't even bother you. Much." It was a sincere promise, she needed sleep, not his advances. At least not right at this moment.

 

This time, she didn't even bother to shake her head and her nose was in her papers. "Go to sleep by yourself for once, Anders. I promise its not all that bad." 

 

This wasn't about him! The comment still stung, though. "I will have you know that I am  _perfectly_ capable of falling asleep without your company. I'm more worried that my friend is not alright."

 

Still weak, and with that he could simply guess that she was flaming. Her now red face, (finally she had looked up again from those blasted papers) was almost scary when pared with her tired eyes. She was furious, which was quite frankly adorable. 

 

"No, Anders. I'm not fucking okay. Why do you care, anyways? It isn't your problem,  _I'm_ not your problem."

 

The furious mage brought up a fair point. She was by no means his problem, he had plenty of those already. And he only cared because she was his friend, she had been merciful when no one else had. She was a sweet face (usually) with a personality to match (usually). And it certainly didn't hurt that she was amazing in bed, as selfish as it sounded.

 

"No..." He began slowly. "Maybe you aren't my problem but I'm yours, aren't I? I mean, I'd be dead, or maybe a tranquil if it weren't for you, and honestly? I'm not all that much help with the whole 'fighting darkspawn' thing. Just let me worry about you, Amell."

 

She sighed loudly and turned away. Her normally stiff shoulders slumped some. "I can't leave this. If I do..."

 

"Stop! You are pushing yourself far too hard," he said, throwing his hands up. "I cannot stop you, but I know what it's like to have too much on your shoulders and I...don't want that for you." 

 

Silence. Quietly he added, "there's still a spot over here if you want it."

 

She faced him again, and for a long moment he wondered if she would call the Templars or just let him go without any fanfare. Then, she put the papers down and approached him. "Move the book."

 

It took him a minute to understand, but then he caught a glimpse of the book resting on his lap and quickly moved it. She sat down on top of him, getting comfortable before taking his arms and wrapping them around her. "If the darkspawn kill us, its your fault," she whispered sleepily, reaching up with one hand to play with his hair. He couldn't help but smile. This was perfect.

 

They fell asleep like that, and he wondered how long it would last.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm also at goodmorningaperture.tumblr.com


End file.
